Study Session Hookup
by jellybeans-are-amazing
Summary: During a study group, Tyler and Gwen end up in a compromising position. Pairings- Gwen/Tyler Duncan/Bridgette Mentioned-Noah/Lindsay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own TDI/A/WT or any of its characters. I just own the plot of this story. And maybe I don't even own that.

Note- I was bored so I wrote Gwen/Tyler don't flame me. I am aware that they may be out of character. Sorry for that. Anyways on with the story. Sorry for the title.

Pairings-Tyler/Gwen Duncan/Bridgette Mentioned-Noah/Lindsay

* * *

She had no idea how this all started. Well okay, that was a lie. She knew what happened quite well but she hadn't expected it. They were in a compromising position, sprawled on her bed. The Goth felt his breath on the side of her neck, and she shivered.

'It's his entire fault,' the Goth thought to herself, 'him and his clumsiness.'

She remembered the events that led to their compromising position.

* * *

"_Ugh, I hate calculus. How the hell invented it?" Gwen told her friends. They nodded in agreement._

"_I'm telling you teachers are teaching us this crap on purpose. They want us to fail," Duncan said, "that's why I don't go."_

"_No, you can't go because you got suspended, again." Tyler said._

"_Details, details." replied the punk._

"_Izzy agrees with Duncan. I think that teachers are really spies. Or worst, aliens."_

"_Izzy you think everyone is either a spy or an alien." _

"_Explain Heather then, Noah." The red head said._

"_Easy," the bookworm said, "she's just Heather."_

"_That's true but not a good answer." Izzy told him. Noah just shrugged._

"_Duncan, if you're suspended then why are you studying with us?" Tyler asked._

"_Because, I wanted to visit my best friend in the whole world. And I'm waiting for Bridgette."_

"_Yes use my house to wait for your date." Gwen told him._

"_Always sunshine."_

_The Goth rolled her eyes. Noah got up._

"_Where are you going?" Izzy asked._

"_Home. I promised Lindsay I'd go with her to the mall later."_

"_I'll walk you. Izzy needs a break," she turned to Gwen, "you don't mind if we take a break?"_

"_Not at all. Go ahead. Later Noah."_

_The bookworm waved at them and walked out of the room, with Izzy behind him._

"_I'm hungry." Duncan said. He looked at Gwen. "Make me something."_

"_No. You've got two hands, you know where the kitchen is, go do it yourself."_

_The punk pouted._

"_You're no fun."_

_The pretty Goth shrugged._

"_Oh well." She told her friend._

_Getting up from his spot on the floor he stretched._

"_I'll be back. I'm going to go buy something from the store."_

"_You are lazy." The jock told him. He glared at him._

"_Make sure you buy it, don't take it."_

"_Okay, mom." He said as he walked out of her room closing her bedroom door. When he left Gwen turned her attention back to the jock._

"_So do you want to keep studying?" she asked him._

"_Sure. Which subject? Let's skip calculus because Noah isn't here."_

_The Goth nodded. _

"_Or we could take a break and just talk."_

"_Good plan." Gwen said as she closed her book._

"_So do you believe Izzy's theory on teachers?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes but smiled at him._

"_No. But sometimes I believe Duncan's theory."_

"_How are your mom and brother doing?"_

"_Good. How's your dad?"_

"_He's good too. He's away on business."_

"_Staying at your grandparents?" she asked. The jock nodded._

"_How are you so good at drawing?" Tyler asked._

"_I really have no idea. I've always had a knack for it, I guess."_

"_There's something I want to ask you, but promise you won't get mad?"_

"_What is it?" the Goth asked._

"_Promise you won't get angry first."_

"_Fine. I promise I won't get angry."_

"_Good. Have you and Duncan ever dated?" he asked._

_It was silent for minutes until Gwen started laughing. Once her laughter died down she shook her head._

"_No. And I never will. I'd be weird. He's like my brother."_

"_Oh…cool?"_

"_Why'd you ask the question?"_

"_No reason." He lied. Tyler had wanted to tell the Goth he liked her but he chickened out again._

"_Hey, do me a favor, would you."_

""_Pass me my purple pen."_

"_Where is it?" _

"_On my dresser."_

_Tyler got up and walked over to her dresser. He picked up the pen and turned to her._

"_You know, you could have gotten up and got it yourself." He told her remembering what she told Duncan earlier._

"_True but I am comfortable."_

_On his way to her he tripped on Izzy's book and fell on top of Gwen."_

_

* * *

_"Sorry about that." She heard him say. He pushed himself up a little and looked at her.

"It's okay."

The two just stared at each other. Tyler leaned in closer and Gwen closed the gap between them and crashed her lips against his. It was the hottest kiss either of them were ever engaged in. The thought of Duncan coming back crossed her mind but she didn't care. She felt his hand go behind her as he pressed her closer against him. Her hand went up his back and they settled at the back of his head. They parted for air moments later.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry." The Goth apologized. Tyler shook his head and smiled.

"Don't apologize. Actually I wanted to kiss you; you just beat me to it."

Gwen blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…" Her cell phone started to ring.

"You should probably get that." The jock said. He was going to get up but Gwen held him in place. He raised an eyebrow.

"Let it ring. Besides that's Duncan's ring tone."

She grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips on his again.

"So, does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tyler asked between kisses.

"Yes." She answered. They continued their make-out session, when the sound of footstep approaching could be heard. Seconds later they heard the door open and Duncan's voice soon followed.

"What the hell! Get your hands of her."

The two broke apart, Tyler pushed himself up so he was standing. Gwen sat up on her bed.

"Can't you knock?" The Goth asked the punk. He frowned and she looked at the blonde next to him, who looked confused.

"Hi Bridgette." The Goth greeted the blonde.

"Uh..hi Gwen, Tyler." The jock smiled and waved at her.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked?

"Nope. Why do you ask?" The jock answered.

"Actually yeah. We did miss something. I leave for twenty something minutes and come back to find you guy sucking face. Care to explain?" the punk asked them. The Goth shook her head.

"Not really."

Duncan looked at Tyler. "You are a dead man." He turned to Bridgette and gave her a bag.

"Hold this ."

"Sure but what…" she didn't finish. He turned to the jock.

"You better run."

"Are you serious?" Tyler asked.

"One…two… three." Duncan counted and started to chase Tyler. The jock ran out of the room with Duncan behind him. Gwen sighed and looked at the surfer.

"So want to see what Duncan bought and eat it?" the Goth suggested. Bridgette smiled and walked to Gwen's bed.

"You bet." The two shared a laugh. Izzy popped her head in.

"Hey you guys know why Duncan's chasing Tyler around?"

She watched them look through the bag.

"Oh I call the candy." The red head called out. The three of them sat on the bed eating Duncan's food.

* * *

Note- That's the end. I had fun writing this. I hope whoever reads this likes it. Please let me know what you think. Sorry for the rushed ending. I didn't know how to end it. I wrote this three times and I liked this ending better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I just wanted to thank those of you that have reviewed and favorited this story. So:

Haku Namikaze

JessaaCullen

Dynamite-Izzie

Auroral Sea

Islanda

Thank you guys so much again for taking the time out to read the story I wrote. It really made my day to know you liked it. You guys are awesome.

And a note for Islanda- Thank you for reviewing the first story I ever posted here. I am writing another Gwen/Tyler story for you because you asked for another chapter for this story and its finished.


End file.
